


As the Seasons Change

by NickiPhoenix



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Stargate Atlantis Fusion, M/M, Wraith, Wraith (Stargate), Wraith Feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiPhoenix/pseuds/NickiPhoenix
Summary: Haruki and a wraith are stuck on an abandoned planet alone and afraid. Can they overcome their differences for survival?
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Given Fantasy AU Week Compilation





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a crossover of Given and Stargate Atlantis. For those who have not seen the TV show, Stargate Atlantis takes place in the Pegasus galaxy, whose dominant species is the wraith. Th wraith's only source of food is humans and other wraith. This fic also takes place after the events of the Stargate Atlantis Legacy book series, where a retrovirus was successfully developed to allow wraith to feed on any human who has taken it without killing them. And there is a wraith in the show who was called Michael who used a drug developed by the people of the planet Hoff that was designed to kill wraith who fed on humans as a weapon, whose real name is Lastlight, which you will see mention of. And the wraith have very unique names, and give tend to give humans unique names too so I tried to keep my fic as accurate to the lore as possible, so please enjoy

_A rainforest planet, great. A wonderful planet for me to discover new plants, but now I’m lost and I’m stuck here with a wraith._

6 hours ago 

A new gate address was discovered yesterday. It was a space gate in orbit around what appears to be an abandoned planet. Initial scans showed remnants of an Ancient city, so Mr. Woolsey ordered a small team of scientists, with the company of Major Lorne’s team, to check it out. Haruki Nakayama happens to be one of these scientists. He has been assigned to work on Atlantis for two years now and still isn’t quite used to gate travel, but at least he doesn’t have to think about it when travelling by puddle jumper. 

Haruki got dressed in his standard Atlantis uniform, flak jacket, and had a shoulder bag for a sketch pad, pencil and a few other things. He scarfed his breakfast down in a hurry so he could help the other scientists load up the puddle jumper. Once they were done, he settled into the back, pulled out his sketch pad and began to draw. 

The jumper exited the space gate and Haruki could see the lush green planet below. Major Lorne pilots the jumper down to the surface. He doesn’t entirely understand the science of how these marvels of engineering work, but he knows that entering atmospheres from outer space is almost seamless. With practiced hands, Major Lorne landed the puddle jumper smoothly and they began to set up their equipment. 

Once they had everything set up, Haruki began to survey the nearby foliage. He took out his sketch pad and began to draw the flowers that were growing around. Major Lorne had assigned Lt. Reed to watch over him as he was busy working, staying nearby but not hovering. Haruki tucked his long bangs behind his ear, a constant reminder that he hasn’t been to see a barber in a while and he was long overdue for a haircut. He had his long hair, which reached past his shoulder blades now, up in a messy bun. 

After a couple of hours of working, Haruki had to take his earpiece off, as the radio chatter was beginning to annoy him and he couldn’t concentrate. He rubbed his forehead from temple to temple, turned the volume down on the handheld radio, and got back to work, diligently getting samples and taking notes. With every plant he got notes, samples and a drawing of, he moved on to the next, and the next, and the next, working faster now that he could relax. 

As he was busy with sketching, taking notes, and taking samples of everything he found his hand began to cramp and decided to take a break. He sat down, took out a power bar to eat, and checked his watch. It was already 11:20. _Where did the time go? And where is Lt. Reed? Wasn’t he right behind me?_ He began to make his way back to camp. _Wait, where is camp again? Did I take a wrong turn? I was sure I set up my computer and sample bag next to the large oak tree just over there_ . He put his earpiece back on, touched it and tried to connect to Major Lorne, but received nothing but static. He then tried radioing Lt. Reed, Coughlin, and Rivers and again nothing but static. _Did they leave me? Did they forget that I was here?_

He began to panic. The blood pounded in his ears, his hands began to shake, he could hear his heart beating in his ears and his vision began to blur. _I am alone. I have no way home. And even if this planet had a DHD, the stargate is in orbit around the planet._ He curled himself into a ball and nearly gave into despair. In that instant, a dart whose engine was engulfed in flames came crashing down. _Should I go check it out? Will the pilot even be alive?_ Ever since the Wraith/Human ceasefire treaty and the retrovirus that Dr. Keller perfected, the Wraith have been culling less... not that they were any less scary. 

After mulling it around in his head, he built up some courage and headed over there. Being a scientist and Japanese, he has never needed to use a gun before. Of course, the military taught him when he joined the SGC, just in case, but having one in his hand feels foreign to him. Despite that, he took out his side arm, and steeled himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Stormbringer sat in the small game room near the dart bay, lost in thought, fiddling with a small two-inch figurine. It was something he always kept with him as a memento. He was still new to this hive so he did not know any of the Blades he must now work with. It has been some time since he had last fed and his feeding hand was beginning to ache. He has not trusted much of the food supply ever since Lastlight poisoned it. He had heard about this other virus that supposedly allowed wraith to feed without killing the humans or the wraith who fed upon them, but he did not trust this either. 

He was not the only one among Queen Poppy’s hive who was hungry. In fact, even the queen herself has begun to feed on her crew, starting with the lowest Blades, so she ordered the pilot to take the ship to the nearest planet. When they got here, they discovered the planet to already be barren of all humans. She is still a young queen and makes many errors in her decisions, and the Hivemaster was killed before our queen reached maturity. Having such a young queen with no Hivemaster and a zenana that was made in a rush puts her hive at risk. If other hives knew how vulnerable they are... 

Just as they were about to leave, another much larger hive appeared and began to hail them. Queen Poppy, being young and inexperienced, began to panic on the inside, but tried to compose herself and answered the hail. *What are you doing in my territory?* the queen of the rival hive asked. *This planet is no longer anyone’s territory, as there are no humans on it*. The queen of the other hive scoffed and rebutted *this does not matter, this planet still resides within my territory* and disconnected the hail. 

Suddenly alarms began blaring everywhere. *My queen, they are readying their weapons, what shall we do?* one of the blades in the control room asked. *Ready the weapons, and deploy the darts!* *Yes, my queen.* Stormbringer heard the call in his mind, and quickly made way to his dart and took off, headed for the other hive. In the space above the planet the darts were zooming back and forth, firing on each other. Stormbringer tried maneuvering his dart to avoid enemy fire, and swing his dart around to fire on the engines of the other hive’s darts. Unfortunately, another blade was more experienced, and fired a shot directly on his engine. Stormbringer needed to make an emergency landing but he feared the worst for his hive, so he decided to take his chances landing on the planet. 

The landing ended up being much rougher than he had anticipated, and crashed hard into a thick forest. His dart was engulfed in flames, and it singed his long hair almost to the roots. He needed to get out, and he needed to get out NOW. He barely managed to crawl out of the cockpit before the dart exploded violently. Stormbringer found a spot he felt was far enough away from his burning dart and sat down to rest. His hair was singed so badly, almost none of it was left, so he took out a knife and began to cut it close to his scalp, making it as even as possible. With that done, he leans back against a tree and closes his eyes, hoping to recover some energy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Haruki couldn’t believe his eyes. There before him lay an unconscious wraith. He raised his gun, hands shaking, and pointed it at the wraith. He thought long and hard what to do. The wraith likely wouldn’t die, not with the measly amount of bullets hand guns have, and he doesn’t have another clip or extra bullets anyways. He looked at the wraith’s features, noticed his  snow-white hair, cut short almost to his scalp, the pale green shade of his face that seemed like a very light jade color and even paler blue veins, his gauged earrings. He looked so.... peaceful. 

Haruki slowly lowered his gun, knowing he didn’t have the guts to go through with killing someone defenselessly sleeping. He sighed and holstered his gun, and lowered himself a few feet away, resting against a tree. He was already  alone; he didn’t want to kill the only other living person he could find, even if it was a wraith. He brought his knees up to his chest and held them close. He wondered what was happening up there, and if his hive was still in orbit. Not wanting to think about it anymore, he pulled out his sketch pad and began drawing flowers, since it was something that always calmed him down and kept his mind busy.

After sketching about three pages of flowers, he looked back up at the wraith. He was sleeping so peacefully he had wondered if he was even still alive.  _ Maybe I should check on him? _ he wondered.  _ I took Dr. Keller’s drug, so even if this wraith fed on me, I  _ _ won't _ _ die.  _ He gathered himself, giving himself a pep talk, and got up to check on the sleeping wraith. He knelt beside him and with trembling fingers slowly reached towards him, and before he could even touch him, the wraith woke up and quickly backed far away. Haruki sat there, frightened and confused. He had fully expected him to attack and feed on him. “Eh? Y-you're injured...” Haruki tried to muster out, just noticing the wraith had a deep cut on his right arm, and not even sure if the wraith would hear or understand him from that distance. He wasn’t even sure what he would have done for the wraith’s wound.  _ Well, I suppose I could... No, I need to get that thought out my head.  _

Haruki returned to the tree he was sitting at, keeping his distance, while keeping the wraith in his sight, and the wraith seemed to be doing the same. He thought for sure he’d be  hungry; he had heard stories of hungry wraith attacking any human who ventured too close.  _ Maybe he fed recently and wasn’t hungry? But  _ _ don’t _ _ wraith get hungry after healing injuries?  _ Haruki noticed the wraith was holding his arm, was it not healing?  _ Maybe he’s hungrier than I thought. _ The feeling of not knowing what to do began to eat at Haruki. He didn’t want to have a wraith as company, but he also didn’t want to be alone...


	4. Chapter 4

When  Stormbringer woke up, he was face to face with a human. Hungry as he was, he did not want to chance feeding on him and die and agonizing death, so he moved away. He had hoped that this told the human to leave him be. Instead, the human had said something. He could not quite make out what he had said, and he did not quite care. Shortly afterwards, the human moved to sit next to a tree.  _ Why was this human even here? Was this planet not barren? Why was he trying to-  _ before he could finish his thought, he felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his right arm and clutched it tightly. 

_ When did this happen?  _ Stormbringer could not remember when or how he had gotten  injured; he was sure he did not have this  injury before.  _ Maybe the human did it _ . After all, the human was hovering over him when he awoke.  _ Well, the human has no reason to do this, if he wanted to hurt me, he would have killed me.  _ Stormbringer was choked with uncertainty.

The human got back up, and slowly made his way over. “U-um... I have some bandages, if you want to use them.” He tentatively handed over some white wrappings and a package with a large, white, fluffy piece of cotton and went back to his tree.  Stormbringer sat facing the human, and slowly took off his long black, leather coat and his soft black silk shirt, being sure not to make his wound worse. After examining what the human gave him, he opened the cotton package and applied it to his wound, glad that the cut was deeper than it was long. 

However, the wrappings were proving to be more difficult. Since the cut was close to his shoulder, he was having difficulty wrapping it around. The human must have noticed because he began to come back over. He had a strange look on his face, it was similar to the look of fear humans have when being fed on, but it was different somehow. He knelt on the ground a few feet away, wary that  Stormbringer will either run away again or attempt to feed, and said “would you like me to help you with that...?”


	5. Chapter 5

The wraith looked confused, and seemed as wary of Haruki as he was towards him. He seemed to be thinking hard, and stared at Haruki for quite a while with his yellow cat like eyes, before agreeing. Haruki got up slowly and inched his way over to the wraith and took the gauze from him. With careful movements, he neatly wrapped the wraiths arm and wiped the blood up with a small towel he kept in his flak jacket. The wraith just watched him without moving. 

While he was busy cleaning the blood, he noticed some old scars on his chest. He didn’t think wraith could even have scars since they heal so fast. They looked like they were done by a blade of some kind. Without thinking, he reached over to touch one, as though he were entranced by them. The wraith smacked his hand away, hissed at him, and moved to be out of Haruki’s reach. Haruki, realizing what he had done, began to tremble with fear again, realizing how close he just came to being killed, and quickly apologized “I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to!” 

The wraith stood up and quickly dressed himself and began to walk away into the thick forest. Not wanting to be alone again, Haruki followed after him. The wraith turned and hissed at him again as a warning to keep away, and Haruki hesitated for a moment, and decided to continue to follow him since the wraith seemed annoyed no matter what he did. At least he wasn’t trying to kill him, and for that Haruki was glad. 


	6. Chapter 6

Stormbringer has been walking for an hour now, and the human continues to follow. As hungry as he is, he should not even be expending the energy to try to escape him, and his pace is getting slower and slower. He wished the human would leave him be, his continued presence is temptation for him, and he would rather attempt to eat a dead animal and suffer from horrible stomach pains than risk feeding on an unknown human. 

He turned to look back at the human, and he was writing something in a book. _What is he doing?_ he wondered. _No, it does not matter._ He still could not stop thinking about earlier, when the human touched his scars and he automatically touched his chest. They still pained him to think about, to think why he had them. For another living creature to see them, he wanted to spill blood. He clenched his fist at the memory, wishing he could stop thinking about the past. 

It was not much longer before his knees began to buckle underneath him, and suddenly the human’s hands appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, to steady him. Stormbringer hissed and pushed him off, “leave me be!” The human had that pained look again, the one that looked like fear but different. He looked downwards and said “I don’t want to be alone...” “this is not my problem; I do not wish for your company” 

Then the human’s expression changed, Stormbringer did not recognize this face. The human said “you’re hungry, aren't you?” and Stormbringer was taken aback. He did not know how to answer. It is true he is hungry, he needs to feed, but was this human offering himself? There was no way he was, he has no reason to. Stormbringer shook his head and sat down, too weak to argue with the human. The pain in his arm began to throb again, so he gripped his arm, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. It was then that he heard it, the sound of approaching darts. 


	7. Chapter 7

The wraith finally sat down to rest after walking for what seemed forever. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, his arm clearly hurting him again. Haruki took this chance rest as well, and contemplated taking off his boots. They weren't the most comfortable things in the world, but they kept random animals or even plants from injuring him. He raised his legs, rested his elbows on his knees and lowered his head into his hands. 

_*wheeeeeeeeeee*_

_Wait,_ _what's_ _that sound?_

Haruki looked up in time to see the wraith springing to his feet and hid underneath a large fallen tree. The wraith looked back at him, up at the sky, then motioned for Haruki. Without thinking Haruki quickly joined him and laid beside him beneath the tree and huddled close together. He was scared being this close to a wraith, but it was better to be with this one than prey to an unknown one. 

The wraith wrapped his arms around Haruki in an effort to reduce their presence to the enemy darts. With his heart pounding from fear and anxiousness, he couldn’t help but be extra aware of the wraith. His hot breath washed over Haruki’s cheek; his arms rippled as they tightened around him when the darts passed by overhead; his eyes, a very clear yellow, looked towards the sky. Being hyper aware and his blood pumping through his body, his body began to react on its own and his cock began to get hard. Embarrassed, he had hoped the wraith wouldn’t notice, and he tried to hide his face in the wraith’s chest. 


	8. Chapter 8

Stormbringer used the last of his strength to conceal himself and the human, using what mental capacities he had to create an illusion. The enemy darts passed by overhead two more times before returning to their hive. It  won't be long before they continue their search. While he kept his concentration on the  darts, he began to feel something pressing against his groin. Surprised, he looked back at the human who had his head buried in his chest. 

_ Is that...? No, it cannot be.  _ Stormbringer thought humans only ever mated with someone capable of production offspring. Not knowing how to respond, he sat up suddenly and hit his head on the tree. Free of his grasp, the human immediately turned over and covered his face with his hands and curled into a ball. Somehow feeling awkward, and with a newfound pain in his head, he laid back down with both head and feeding hand throbbing. 

Stormbringer heard the sound of darts approaching again so he grabbed the human and covered his mouth, worried he might end up making a sound, and pulled him close. He could feel the heat of the human’s face and his pulse race in his feeding hand, making it ache even more. He squeezed his eyes closed and wished the enemy would give up their search, at least for the time being...


	9. Chapter 9

Haruki’s heart couldn’t stop pounding. The wraith’s feeding hand was covering his mouth was tickling his lips. The feeding organ seemed to be pulsating and swollen. The claws on the wraith's hand were gently brushing against his cheek. The sense of danger mixed with the gentleness of the wraith wasn’t helping Haruki’s steadily growing erection and he wanted to die. 

It felt like an eternity before the wraith released his grip, and Haruki crawled out from underneath the tree on unsteady legs and curled up on the ground for a while, his knees tucked into his chest, his face still burning from the intense  embarrassment from the boner that doesn’t want to go away. Eventually, he turned to look for the wraith, and noticed he was still laying under the tree and remembered how hungry he is. 

He checked on the wraith, and noticed he was breathing very weakly. Haruki’s eyes  widened; he knew there was only one thing he could do, so he took off his flak jacket, his uniform jacket, and pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed the wraith’s feeding hand and pressed it firmly against his chest. Nothing happened at first, and he began to panic, thinking the wraith was already gone; his chest tightened and he wanted to cry, but suddenly the wraith surprised him by whispering to him “what are you doing?”

“Feed. You're hungry so feed on me.”

“No, I told you to leave me be”

“You saved my life, so I'm going to save yours! I won't let you die like this.”

The wraith looked shocked and then hesitated for a moment, then sank his claws in and began to feed. It didn’t hurt as much as what he had heard it did, but maybe that was because he was given a completed retrovirus. In fact, the only pain he felt was from the claws digging into his flesh. The wraith stopped after just a minute or two, and the energy drained out of Haruki. He collapsed onto the ground and looked up at the wraith once more before he fell  unconscious .


	10. Chapter 10

Stormbringer did not know what to think, what to feel. He still was not sure why he had saved the human, only that he had and now this human saved him in turn. He could feel strength return to his body, and he flexed all of his muscles and, feeling how the stretch and contract and the wound on his arm healed. He had not felt like this in..... years.... 

He looked down at the human by his side and rolled him onto his back. He looked at the scars he left behind from his feeding, and for some reason he did not like how they looked on him. He replaced his feeding hand and used the Gift of  Life , returning just enough energy to heal the wounds from the feeding.  Stormbringer was not quite sure if he should do this, since he did not feed very much, but this human just seemed so tranquil that the scars did not suit him. 

For a moment,  Stormbringer studied the human’s features. He noticed his golden hair, his golden brow, the small golden beard, and noticed how he even had golden eyes. It was as if someone had dipped him in honey and never washed it off. His hand slowly caressed The-Man-Dipped-in-Honey's cheek and marveled at how soft it is and his mind started thinking about what had happened earlier beneath the tree.  _ Does The-Man-Dipped-in-Honey truly think of me in such a way? _

Startled by this thought, he quickly took his hand away, searched for the human’s clothing and threw it over him. It did not matter if this human thought of him in such ways, no wraith was ever crazy enough to form a relationship of any sort with a human.  Stormbringer sat against a tree a few feet away from the human and took out his figurine and rolled it between his fingers, feeling  lonelier than he has in a very, very long time.


	11. Chapter 11

It was evening when Haruki finally woke up. **** He sat up and noticed a distinct lack of pain and touched his chest. He was sure the wraith had dug into his skin with his nails but the marks were gone. Maybe it was one of the side effects of the retrovirus, but he was only ever told to expect discomfort and fatigue. Well, he supposed it didn’t matter, both he and the wraith were still alive.

_ Wait, the wraith.  _ Haruki realized the wraith wasn’t nearby and he was suddenly terrified that he had left him behind. He twisted and turned in circles, hoping for a hint of where he had gone. Haruki began to wish someone taught him how to track at some point in his life so he wouldn’t panic right now. As his vision blurred from hyperventilation and his pulse began to race, he saw a glimpse of what appeared to be a fire a short distance away. Haruki quickly ran over to it and found the wraith cooking some sort of animal on a stick he must have caught.

At full speed, he wrapped his arms around the wraith’s neck, knocking both of them over. He had never been happier to see anyone, and tears began to stream down his face. The wraith grabbed him by the shoulders and gently lifted him up and nodded to the cooking animal, as if to say it was for Haruki and pulled it out of the fire and handed it to him. What was left of the animal was reminiscent of a large rabbit, certainly too much to eat in one sitting, but at least it looked edible and he slowly began to eat.


	12. Chapter 12

The-Man-Dipped-in-Honey took  Stormbringer by surprise. He did not know how to respond to such a gesture, so all he could do was present him the creature he had caught. He had figured the human must be hungry by now, though he had no idea when he had last eaten, or how often humans eat, but at least the human seemed to be enjoying it, and slowly he had stopped leaking water out of his face. 

Stormbringer silently watched the human eat, amazed by the sight. Realizing what he was thinking, he decided to take his mind off of the human and took out his figurine again. Any time he did this, his scars seemed to burn; he was not sure if it was the memory that caused this or if they actually burned, all he knew for sure was that it always happened when he looked at this small carving. Rainymoon took great care and precision when carving it, giving it intricate details that told a story of the past. 

Almost as though the human had heard his thoughts, he looked up at him and then eyed the carving. He seemed like he wanted to ask about it, but instead asked “Do you have a name?”  Stormbringer was confused and curious by this question as he was sure he would ask about his treasure. He remained silent, though, since he was not sure how to express his name verbally, and looked away. 


	13. Chapter 13

“My name is Haruki” he said after some time. It was clear the wraith didn’t want to talk, but he couldn’t stand the silence. He studied the wraith’s face, looked at how pale green he was and was reminded of leafy plants during the change of seasons.  _ The seasons... _ Haruki thought for a moment and made a decision, “Hey, since you  won't tell me your name, how about I give you one? I'll call you Aki”

The wraith looked up at him, clearly confused, and asked “What? What is that?” Haruki smiled at him and said “It means autumn in my language, and I couldn’t help but think about how you remind me of a plant changing colors during the autumn season” The wraith seemed confused and intrigued by this, but he didn’t ask any further questions. 

There was a sudden cool breeze and Haruki shivered despite the nearby fire providing warmth and he realized he still hadn’t quite calmed down from his panic attack and he felt like he wanted to cry again. He wished he had his sketch book with him so he could draw, but that was left with his shirt, and even though it wasn’t that far away, it was too dark to go searching for it. He suddenly lost his appetite, so he shoved the stick into the ground and brought his knees up, rested his elbows on them and lowered his head.


	14. Chapter 14

Stormbringer watched The-Man-Dipped-in-Honey as his hands trembled and he wished he could touch his mind to know what he was thinking, how he was feeling. He put his figurine away and reached over to grab the  human's hand, making him look at him. He looked deep into the human’s eyes, saw how water was beginning to form in the recesses again, making the golden color of his eyes glisten in the fire light. He caressed his cheek with his free hand, laced his fingers with the human’s, and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Intertwining their tongues together,  Stormbringer laid him down on the ground and positioned his body between The-Man-Dipped-in-Honey's legs. The human was not resisting, and for this he was glad.  Stormbringer began to work his way down the human’s body, kissing his neck and his chest. The human let out soft moans as he licked and lightly bit one of his nipples, let the mouth of his feeding hand tickle the other before rolling it around between his fingers.

The-Man-Dipped-in-Honey began to arch his back as his body heated up, and he could feel his erection against his stomach.  Stormbringer began to work further down his body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. Once he got to his groin, he took his time to unfasten his pants and pull them down, becoming entranced by the sight before him. More of the human’s golden hair rested just above his penis. He admired the size, shape, color, length and girth of his erection, and watched as the precum oozed out. 

He took it in his hand, and the human shrieked “Wait! Y-your nails!”

“Do not worry, I have done this many times before” and in one swift movement, he put the full size of his penis in his mouth, all the way to the base, and began sucking and moving his head up and down. The human began to convulse with the pleasure and gripped the top of his head with his hands. As  Stormbringer was working on the shaft, he grabbed one of the human’s legs and pulled it up, giving himself access to his rear, and began to slowly work his fingers in, taking extra care not to injure him with his claws.

The  human’s back arched even more, and began to moan loudly. His penis was beginning to throb in his mouth, and  Stormbringer knew he was close. He thrusted deep into his anus and began to suck harder, and the human’s moans grew louder and louder until he finally released into his mouth. The-Man-Dipped-in-Honey was panting heavily, but he was not quite done yet. Swallowing the human’s load, he took of his clothes and revealed his own erection. The human had his face covered with his hands and his eyes closed as he was trying to catch his breath, and opened one eye in time to see  Stormbringer’s naked body leaning over him, and he was instantly hard again.

He reached up and grabbed  Stormbringer by the neck and pulled him in for a kiss and  Stormbringer positioned himself to enter him and he slowly pushed in. Despite working on his hole, he was  still quite tight, and the human squirmed and twitched underneath him, quietly moaning in protest. He kept pushing; he got the head in, now he’s halfway in, and now almost in. He forgot how much effort it was to do this, and began to sweat. He just needed one. Final. Push. 

Finally, he was in all the way, and remained still to allow the human’s body to adjust to his size. After a moment, he began to move. Since the human did not protest, he started thrusting slowly, and he softly moaned in his ear. He came to love the sound this man made and wanted to hear more of it and almost lost control of his hips. He raised his head so he could look him in the face. His face was red, and his brow knitted together with and turned upwards slightly. In a way, it looked like the kind of face humans usually have when they are scared, and it was similar to the face this man had before, yet somehow it was still different. He did not understand these small changes in human features, but they were always beautiful on this human.

Stormbringer kissed The-Man-Dipped-in-Honey deeply, and began to thrust harder and pulled one of his legs up for deeper penetration and the human’s moans began to get loud again. He sat up on to his knees, and pulled the human close to him from his thighs and began moving faster. The-Man-Dipped-in-Honey could no longer control his voice, his penis was leaking precum again, and his hands and toes were curled into tight balls, water was leaking out of the corner of his eyes.  Stormbringer found himself enjoying the sight more than he ever expected to, and with one final thrust he came deep in his anus, and the human came with him.

Stormbringer rolled onto the ground, attempting to catch his breath, with the human beside him curled up and similarly out of breath. He was not quite done yet but he did not feel very long earlier and had not done this in so long that he could not keep up with his own body.  Despite having releasing a load, his erection was larger than before, with his semen dripping out of the tip. He wished he could go another round, but did not think his body would be able to handle it, he did not think even the human could, so he tried to concentrate to lower his penis.

Before he could take care of his erection, the human had straddled him, surprising  Stormbringer . “You’re not done yet, are you?” he asked as he positioned himself and began to slide onto his shaft. Once he was in all of the way, the human let out a gasp as he arched his back and leaned his head back, and at some  point, his hair had come loose and now spilled down his back and over his shoulders. Drinking in the sight of the human,  Stormbringer reached his hand up to touch his cheek and whispered “Honey.” With that, the human leaned over to kiss him,  Stormbringer wrapped his arms around the human’s waist and he slowly started rocking his hips back and forth.

With every thrust, the human moan. Sometimes it was softly, and other times it was loudly.  Stormbringer did not know humans were capable of being this erotic. The human sat up and began to move his hips more, the sight made  Stormbringer even harder. He grabbed him by the hips and thrusted at the same time as the human, every sound he made was more beautiful than the last, and he did not last as long this time before releasing into him, the human once again coming with him.

He raised himself to wrap his arms around the human’s waist and kissed him again. Small moans and gasps continued to escape from the human, and  Stormbringer gave him a  mischievous look and a small crooked smile. He rolled the both of them back around so that he was back on top, and flipped the human onto his stomach. Entering the human was much easier this time, and he laid his full weight onto him. Honey gasped and moaned once  Stormbringer was all the way in, and he looked up at him sideways, begging for another kiss.  Stormbringer put one hand underneath one of Honey’s shoulders, laced his other hand with Honey’s and leaned down to give him what he wanted and began to thrust his hips.


	15. Chapter 15

Haruki woke up sore and covered in bite marks from shoulder to shoulder and up and down his neck. Aki’s heavy arms were wrapped around him, and his breath caressed the back of his head, and he blushed a deep red remembering what had happened the night before. He sat up and remembered that he was still both sticky and naked, groaned, and searched for his underwear. He turned and looked at Aki and watched him sleep peacefully. Everything that had happened yesterday felt like a dream, from being left behind, to finding a starving wraith, to hiding from other wraith.

_ Wait a minute... _ Haruki suddenly remembered the other wraith that were hunting them yesterday,  _ will they come back? _ Haruki woke Aki up, fearful of what could happen. “Aki,  those wraith that we hid from yesterday, is their hive still in orbit?” It seemed as though Aki had forgotten about them too, because he suddenly sprang to his feet and dressed in a hurry. “Hurry, get dressed and gather your things, we need to go.”

As they were about to set out, they heard the sound of darts again. “Run” Aki says, and grabs Haruki’s hand and begins to sprint. It wasn’t long before the enemy darts caught their trail, but thankfully they were in a thick forest so the darts weren't able to use the culling beams on them. 

Three darts were close on their tail, seeming to slow their pace to match Haruki’s and Aki’s, flying as low overhead as they could. Suddenly a stunner beam shot at them from the left. Without Aki’s quick reflexes, who pushed Haruki out of the way, one of them surely would be unconscious right now. They were now surrounded by six wraith hunters, coming from different directions, and the darts overhead broke off. Haruki was trembling, and squeezed Aki’s hand tightly and hid behind his back.


	16. Chapter 16

Stormbringer had to do something, he needed to protect his Honey. He could feel Honey shake like a leaf behind him, his hand trembling within his. He wished more than ever that he could touch his mind to reassure him, to tell him not to be scared. All he could do was squeeze his hand in return and let go of it and say “stay close.” Honey nodded and huddled close to him, keeping his head down.

Stormbringer slowly flexed his muscles to gauge just how much strength he had left. Between last night’s activities and that he only fed enough to heal his arm and stop his limbs from trembling, he did not have much strength left and he could not allow his Honey to be injured.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, took a mental note of the location of each wraith, and took in their scents. He slowly opened his eyes, his irises constricted to tiny slits, bared his teeth and snarled quietly. He discreetly let the knives he kept up his sleeves slowly slide out. In an instant, he threw the knives at the wraith to his left and right, aiming for their heads and charged for the two in front.

He kicked the wraith on the right in the sternum and grabbed the other wraith’s arms, wrapped them behind his back, linked one arm around them to keep him from using them, and used his free hand and wrapped it around his neck. In a single swift  movement, he snapped the hunter wraith’s neck in half, stole the blade he kept on his belt and stabbed the one on the ground next to him in the heart.

While he was turned around, he heard a shriek and  _ BANG BANG BANG! _ Stormbringer turned around to see Honey unconscious on the ground, one of the other wraith kneeling, holding his chest, and the last wraith approaching him, stunner gun in hand. In a fit of rage, Stormbringer flung the blade he had in his hand and it hit the one walking towards Honey square between the eyes.

He began to slowly walk over, the wraith who was shot in the chest began to cower, and  Stormbringer picked up Honey’s gun. The last hunter wraith began crawling backwards and attempted to touch  Stormbringer’s mind as a way to plead for his life, but he blocked all entry, and simply said “no one is allowed to touch him” raised the gun and shot him in the brain.

Stormbringer walked back to Honey and inspected for any injuries. He heaved a heavy sigh when he discovered he was only stunned and not hurt. He picked him up and began walking to find a safe place to rest, knowing the darts are still somewhere overhead. There is no way of knowing how long the queen of this hive planned to pursue him, and he began to fear that they would never escape.


	17. Chapter 17

Haruki wakes up a few hours later, every muscle sore from being stunned and could still feel the tingling sensation in his fingers and toes and had a headache from hell. He felt a hand stroking his head, opened his eyes and realized he was laying in Aki’s lap. Haruki looked around and noticed they were in a cave hidden behind a waterfall.  He looked back up at Aki for a moment, his eyes glowing a soft green, and saw he was playing with that figurine again.

“What happened?” he said as he sat up slowly, holding his throbbing head. 

“You should lay down and rest more, you are in pain” Aki responded and grabbed him by the chest and lowered him back down and continued to stroke his hair. “You were stunned, but are uninjured”

“What about those other wraith?”

“Dead”

“You killed them?” At that question, Aki simply looked at him and nodded. Haruki buried his face in Aki’s lap, “did you kill them for me?” 

Aki continued to stoke his hair, and responded again with another nod. 

“Hey, Aki, why are these wraith chasing you?”

“There are some queens who are very territorial, and will not allow any wraith from a hive survive”

“What happened to your hive?”

“It was destroyed  yesterday; I can no longer feel the minds of anyone who was on board”

“Do you miss anyone from your hive?”

“No, I had only joined them a few weeks ago, I still did not know anyone there”

Haruki peeked at Aki from the corner of his eye, since he was feeling talkative today, he felt like maybe he could finally ask what he had been wanting to ask. “Aki, what is that in your hand?”

Aki abruptly stopped moving and looked down at Haruki then looked away. He suddenly felt like he crossed a line and buried his face in Aki’s lap again red with  embarrassment and h e wished he could just hide from the world. To his surprise, Aki began to stroke his hair again, but he didn’t want to look up to see what kind of face he might be making.


	18. Chapter 18

Stormbringer thought for a while, unsure whether he wanted to tell that story, whether he wanted to remember it. The waterfall was the only thing breaking the sound of silence. He looked down at Honey, still stroking his hair, and brought his other leg to his chest to rest his free hand on as he twiddled with the small object. 

_ It has been a long time since I have been able to trust anyone since  _ _ Rainymoon _ _ , am I able to trust this human? _ He thought long and hard, and thought back to all they had been through in such short time. He remembered how the human allowed him to feed on him, how erotic he looked the night before, how he was enraged when that hunter stunned him...

His chest squeezed when he looked at Honey, a familiar feeling he has only ever felt once before.  Stormbringer stroked Honey’s cheek, finally deciding for himself that he can trust him, and grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. “I will tell you” he said at last.

“It was 300 years ago when I first became friends with a wraith  whose mind felt like the moon reflecting off of raindrops during a rainstorm. You could say his name would be....  Rainymoon ? We became close pretty quickly and then we became sworn brothers and then we became lovers. We were  inseparable for 200  years; we did everything together... He carved this for me as a gift of love, and it tells our story...”  Stormbringer was lost in thought for a  moment, and Honey silently touched his hand, bringing his attention back to the present. He took Honey’s hand within his own and continued his story.

“One day, everything changed. I woke up in an unfamiliar facility, in a holding cell.  Rainymoon appeared a short while later in the company of a few drones and brought me to a laboratory where I was strapped into a chair. I was confused and angry and  Rainymoon would not allow me to touch his mind so I began to scream and yell... All he did was smile at me and leave the room. It was days before I left that room, I think. I was unconscious for much of it so even I am unsure. When I was awake, blood was being taken from me, and if I resisted,  Rainymoon would punish me.”  Stormbringer touched his chest when he said this, curling his hand into a ball at the thought. “I never really knew what they were doing to me, but a Cleverman was also experimenting on humans as well. I believe they may have been mixing our DNA because I have not been the same since.

“Eventually I managed to escape by killing  Rainymoon while the  Cleverman was away. I have not been able to feed properly since waking up in the facility and I have hopped from hive to hive, unable to find a proper place to call my new home.” Finishing his story,  Stormbringer lowered his head, hands shaking and chest hurting from recalling everything he kept bottled up for so long. Voice trembling and low, he finally put to words what he never wanted to think about “he betrayed me...”


	19. Chapter 19

Tears streaming down his face, Haruki sat up and pulled Aki in for a tight hug. He buried his face in the nape of Aki’s neck, covering him in snot and tears, whimpering quietly. Aki slowly returned his hug and squeezed him, trying to make himself stop shaking. After some time, Aki grabbed Haruki by the shoulders and pulled him away just enough to look him in the face. He caressed his cheek, and wiped away his tears.

“Why do you leak water?”

Haruki was taken aback, and laughed. “It’s called crying” he said as he used the back of his hand to wipe his chin.

“Crying?” Aki asked  quizzically . 

“Yeah,  it's what humans do when we’re sad or really happy”

“You are doing this for me?”

Haruki looked at him deeply in his dimly glowing eyes, nodded and whispered “yeah.”

“Dry your crying, it does not become you”

Haruki blinked and burst into laughter and Aki looked at him more confused than before. “Did I say something funny?”

Haruki shook his head, “no its nothing” he said as he buried his face in Aki’s chest, abruptly followed by his stomach growling loudly, and he blushed deeply again. 

“What is that?” Aki asked.

“Uh, my stomach... I’m hungry...”

“How frequently do humans require sustenance? You fed yesterday”

Haruki gave a small chuckle “um, usually about three times a day”

Aki looked at him, his mouth slightly open from shock. He gently released Haruki and said “wait here, I will find you sustenance.”


	20. Chapter 20

Stormbringer emptied Honey’s bag of the few things he had in it and left to find him some sustenance. He didn’t want to venture too far, and he lost every weapon he had, so he just gathered the fruit he ate when he was young. After gathering a sizeable amount, he returned to the cave behind the waterfall.

When he returned, Honey was writing in his book again.  Stormbringer quietly sat beside him and watched as he tucked his hair behind his ear. Honey looks up at him and smiles. His smiles always have a way of calming his mind.  Stormbringer handed him the bag and rested his head on his shoulder, watching him write whatever he was writing.

He soon discovered he was not writing, but drawing. Although in this dim light it was more like scribbling. Honey did not seem to care that he could not see, only that he was able to draw. Honey dug through the bag and found a piece of fruit that he could eat with one hand, leaving his other free to continue to draw. 

Honey stopped after just a moment and seemed lost in thought before asking “how deep is the lake down there? While you were gone,  I took a peek around, and thought maybe I should clean up, I  haven't had a bath  since three nights ago.”  Stormbringer looked at him, his head still resting on his shoulder and cocked it just a little, “you enjoy talking.” It was more of a statement than a question, and Honey looked away and turned red again. 

Stormbringer wrapped his arms around Honey’s waist, beginning to understand some of the ways he reacts, “do not worry, I enjoy listening. And the water comes to about half way up the thigh, it is not too deep.” Honey looked back at him, face still red and smiled slightly, “do you want to join me?”


	21. Chapter 21

They carefully climbed down from the cave. The pathway wasn’t narrow, but it was quite rocky, and Haruki wondered how Aki managed to get him in the cave.  Fortunately, the path wasn’t too long and they reached edge of the small lake pretty quickly. 

Once they reached the  water's edge, Haruki and Aki began to undress. Haruki tested the water, and was surprised to see it was warmer than he expected and got in. As he settled in, he turned to watch Aki get in next to him, and noticed for the first time that he didn’t have any body hair,  _ is that a normal wraith thing? _ He suddenly realized he was staring to long and looked away, face flushed red and his cock beginning to grow.

Aki must have noticed because he cocked his head in the way that he does and asked, “do humans normally have relations like this?”

Haruki looked at him, confused, and said “huh?” 

“I thought humans only mated to produce offspring. I never expected them to be like us.”

Haruki thought about it for a moment, and finally said as he tucked his hair behind his ear again “on Earth, there are some people like me who like both men and women, and there are some people who only like men, and there are some who only like women it’s a perfectly normal thing.”

Aki leaned in close, kissed one of the  bite marks he left behind on his shoulder the night before, and then his neck, and then his cheek. Haruki’s heart began to race, his body began to heat up, and his boner was stronger than before. He let out small moans as Aki kissed him all over, and moving in front of him for better access. 

Aki reached down, lifted one of Haruki’s legs to get it out of the way, and began to slowly work one of his fingers in and then another, and wrapped his other hand around his waist. Aki’s nails felt strange inside of him as they gently scraped as they moved; they didn’t hurt, but he was scared he might actually cut him.

Haruki wrapped his arms around Aki’s neck, giving in to the intense sensation and began to moan loudly. Aki pulled his fingers out and lifted him onto the flat rock behind them and began to suck his cock and returned to fingering his ass. Everything about Aki both scared Haruki and turned him on at the same time. Aki is a predator, with sharp teeth, long sharp nails, and a feeding organ designed to suck the life out of him. In spite of the danger, or rather because of the danger, Haruki’s dick got bigger.

The pleasure was overwhelming, he was on the verge of  cumming , and he began to arch his back. Aki moved his fingers in and out faster and faster, and began sucking harder. Haruki couldn’t hold it in and grabbed Aki by the head, forcing his head down as he came in his mouth. He came so hard he began to see spots and hear a  high-pitched tone in his ears yet it still wasn’t enough, he was still very hard.

Aki, seeming to read his mind, lifted his head and swallowed the load he had in his mouth and positioned his cock against his ass. He pushed in slowly, working it back and forth a little bit at a time. It was easier than last night, but it was still tight and hurt just a little. Eventually, Aki got all the way in, and slowly began to move, taking his time to avoid hurting Haruki. 

Haruki looked up at Aki hovering over him, studied his face, his hair, his neck, his shoulders. Eventually his eyes settled on his scars, and pulled himself up just enough and began to kiss them. Aki, surprised, backed away and covered them with one hand. Gently, Haruki cupped his hand and brought it to his face to kiss it, then leaned in closer to kiss his scars again. Aki flinched, but didn’t move away again. It felt as though they were even closer than before, as though they were almost one. Haruki looked up at him again, grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Aki grabbed Haruki by the hips to bring him closer, and began to pound into him. With his tongue tangled with Aki’s, with their lips locked together in a tender embrace, Haruki moaned loudly. He wrapped his arms around him tighter, and wrapped his legs around his waist. He felt like he never wanted to let go, like he belonged to Aki, and Aki belonged to him.

Aki wrapped his arms tightly around Haruki and began to thrust even harder, and Haruki could feel his dick pulsating inside of him. He knew Aki was about to cum. The sensation was driving him insane and he began to moan his name. “Aki!” he said loudly in his ear, over and over again, and with one final thrust, Aki let out a fierce grunt, almost a growl, and came deep in his ass, Haruki  cumming with him, shooting his load all over Aki’s chest. 

The energy drained from Haruki and he slumped against the rock, completely out of breath and drenched in sweat and cum. Aki gently lifted Haruki and dipped him back in the water and helped him clean up. Once he was  done, he carried him back up to the cave, and gently laid him down and cuddled up against him, laying his head on Haruki’s chest. Haruki gently cradled his head and linked their legs together, and they fell asleep in  each other's arms .


	22. Chapter 22

An alarm on one of the computers startled Major Lorne. He walked over to the computer to check what it was and discovered there was a wraith ship in orbit. He touched his earpiece and said "gentlemen, we have a hive ship in orbit, stay alert." A moment later, another blip appeared on the computer screen and red lights accompanied by a warning alarm that alerted Major Lorne that the hives have begun to fight. He touched his earpiece, "get everyone together, we need to leave." Lorne took a look around to take a head count. Dr. Nakayama was missing. He touched his earpiece to contact him. No response. He touched it again and again, "Dr. Nakayama, please respond. We have a situation and we need to leave." Still no response. He turned to Lt. Reed and said “lieutenant, where is Dr. Nakayama?” “I’m sorry sir, I lost track of him and I can't find him.” He had to make a decision, and he had to do it fast. “Alright, pack everything up. We’ll regroup and come back for him with reinforcements later.”

Major Lorne kept his eyes on the sky, P90 in hand, anxious as the scientists and the other airmen anxiously packed the jumper. The moment they were done, Lorne jumped into the cockpit and pulled up the HUD. The Life Signs detector still wasn't working properly after one of the scientists had decided to try to incorporate a new system on it so he had no choice but to leave Haruki behind. He cloaked the jumper and made his way towards the gate. The Hives were a lot closer than he expected, and much closer to the stargate than he expected. He desperately hoped the cloaking mechanism would hold up long enough to get to the gate. Lorne took his time and carefully piloted around the darts as they were weaving between the hives as they were fighting. He breathed a heavy sigh as he managed to reach the gate in one piece. He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and hoped the hives wouldn't notice them as he uncloaked the jumper in order to dial the gate, type in his IDC, and quickly piloted through.

"Unscheduled offworld activation!" Chuck, the gate technician, announced. Sheppard immediately walked over, "who is it?" Chuck checked the computer, "It's Major Lorne's IDC, sir." Sheppard shifted on his feet, one hand on his hip and the other on the back of Chuck's chair, "lower the shield, let them through." The moment Lorne got into the gate room, Sheppard said "you're early, Major." Lorne had a solemn look on his face, "we have a bit of a situation, sir." Sheppard nodded, "alright, dock the jumper and meet me in Woolsey's office." Once he got the jumper docked, he immediately went to Woolsey’s office and told him and Sheppard the full situation. 

Woolsey pressed his lips together and clasped his hands, "what are you suggesting we do?'

Sheppard leaned over onto the desk, "we don't leave men behind."

"Colonel, we can't risk the man power or resources to rescue one man."

"Look, Dr. Nakayama is a botanist, right? He could have discovered a new plant that would be useful for new medicine, or even for a weapon against the wraith."

"Ok, so he might be worth going back for, but how do you suggest we do that? There are two hive ships in orbit around the planet, and the _Daedalus_ and _Odyssey_ are both weeks away from here."

Sheppard thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers, "Queen Alabaster. We still have an active treaty with her hive, she might help us out. Besides, Lorne said the hives were fighting each other, so chances are one or both of them might not even be there anymore by the time we get there."

Woolsey thought for a moment and finally said, "fine, but you're gonna be the one to convince them."

Sheppard smirked, "aren't I always?"

After some time, Sheppard finally got a response to the message he sent to Queen Alabaster, the new queen of Todd's hive. In his message, he detailed the situation with a mix of truth and fabrications in order to get her attention. Alabaster has a very curious nature, so getting her to agree to something like this is relatively easy as long as he mentions that the person they need to rescue is a scientist. Todd, however, is a little harder to convince. Sheppard had to add in the message that Dr. Nakayama may have discovered a plant that could be used as an effective weapon against other wraith. This information seems to have been enough to make Todd agree because they had sent a message back saying they were on their way. Sheppard turned to Lorne, "Major, i want you to stay here while I'm out."

"Sir, he is my responsibility, I should be the one to go."

Sheppard slapped him on the shoulder, "don't worry about it. Besides, Todd is a hard person to deal with, and he likes me." And Sheppard turned to gather his team and gear up. Once Alabaster's hive was in orbit, Sheppard piloted his jumper onto it, and they set off.

It took about two days, but they finally arrived. A single hive was in orbit above the planet, and a life signs detector showed five people on the planet, one of which was human. Sheppard was uneasy, and shifted from foot to foot and said "he's still down there, we need to hurry." Alabaster responded by immediately ordered the  Hivemaster ,  Bonewhite , to fire on the other hive. This took them by surprise and they tried to get away with hyperspeed and fired a few shots back, but a few well placed shots at their engines disabled them and they were destroyed quickly. “Alright, with that out of the way, let’s go down there” Sheppard said promptly, and loaded into the jumper. 

Sheppard flew the cloaked jumper to the location of the life signs shown on the HUD. After a few minutes of flying, he came upon three darts in pursuit of what appeared to be Dr. Nakayama and someone else. Sheppard uncloaked the jumper and the darts immediately reacted. One broke off and attempted to get behind the jumper. Sheppard shot a drone at one of them, destroying it, and veered the jumper to the right, getting out of the way as the dart behind them shot at them at the last second, inadvertently destroying the last dart ahead of them. Sheppard circled around and barely managed to get the last dart before it attempted to escape. With all three of them destroyed, Sheppard maneuvered the jumper to a safe place to land.


	23. Chapter 23

Haruki covered his head as a dart blew up over his head, and Stormbringer grabbed him and hid him behind a tree. Heart pounding, he was afraid to look up, and Stormbringer kept a hand on his head. “All three of the darts were destroyed” he said after a moment, and slowly released him. He looked up, as he was beginning to realize the hive that has been chasing them is gone, but now another hive was in its place. “We should continue moving” and grabbed Haruki’s hand and kept running. 

After just a few minutes, John Sheppard and his team appeared in front of them and had their weapons trained on Stormbringer. Haruki immediately jumped in between them, “don't shoot!” 

Stormbringer said to Haruki, “do you know them?” and he nodded in response, “yes.” 

Sheppard, not lowering his gun, turned to Haruki, “is he a friend of yours, Dr. Nakayama?” 

“Yes, please don’t hurt him. He saved me.” 

At that, Sheppard nodded to his teammates and lowered his gun, “alright, lower your weapons.” Ronon kept his gun on Stormbringer a few moments longer while everyone else followed their orders. “Ronon, put it away.” 

Teyla approached Haruki and Stormbringer, “are you two alright?” and briefly inspected their disheveled appearances. Stormbringer wasn’t wearing the long black cloak wraith usually wear and his shirt had a cut in the sleeve near the shoulder. Haruki was only in his shirt and uniform pants, with his shoulder bag across his chest. “Let's get you back to Atlantis.” 

A few days later 

Mr. Woolsey gathered Sheppard’s team along with Todd and Alabaster and Dr. Jennifer Keller into the conference room. He shuffled the files he had in front of him, turned to Jennifer and asked “so how are they doing?” 

She cleared her throat and responded “well, Dr. Nakayama was mildly dehydrated, a little hungry and physically exhausted with some minor cuts and bruises when we got him back here but he’s otherwise in perfect health and ready to get out of the infirmary.” 

“And the wraith?” 

She looked down at her hands resting on the table to think for a moment and pursed her lips, “his condition is a little worse. He is suffering from what I can tell is the only known case of a wraith version of anorexia. I'm amazed he’s even still alive.” 

“Anorexia? Can wraith even have that?” Sheppard interjected. 

Jennifer shrugged, “he refuses to feed on anyone who volunteers, and he’s been refusing Queen Alabaster’s Gift of Life. I’ve never seen any wraith do this before.” 

Alabaster straightened her back and added, “he will not even allow me to touch his mind with my own, and will not even look in my direction. I have never met anyone so strong willed in the presence of a queen, especially being as weak as he is.” 

Dr. Keller then said, “the only thing he has done in his time here was say the word ‘honey’.” 

Rodney McKay scoffed and said, “well that doesn’t make any sense, wraith don’t eat food, why would he want honey?” 

At that, Teyla stood up with a look of realization on her face, “I think I know what he wants. Dr. Keller, would you mind accompanying me?” And headed for the infirmary. 


	24. Chapter 24

When Haruki heard footsteps approaching, he sat up in his infirmary bed.  Teyla smiled down at him as she approached and sat in a chair next to his bed and said, “how are you feeling? Any better?”

“Yes, thank you” Haruki nodded.

“Would you mind if I asked you some questions about the wraith?”

Haruki blinked at  Teyla , confused, “but I've already answered a lot of questions...”

“I know, this  won't take long though.”

Haruki looked down at his hands folded in his lap, “um, I can try to answer your questions as best as I can.”

Teyla reached over and grabbed one of his hands and gently squeezed it, “thank you doctor.” She paused for a moment before continuing, “do you know what hive he’s from?”

He thought for a moment, unsure if he should say, if was even his place to mention it, and finally said with a solemn look, “he hasn’t really been a part of a hive for 100 years, he said they didn’t feel like home to him.”

Teyla and Jennifer looked at each other, trying to understand what that meant. Jennifer then turned to Haruki and asked, “you know, since he’s been here, he’s only ever said one word, we were hoping you might be able to help us what he means.”

Haruki blinked up at her, “what is it?”

Jennifer smiled and said “honey.”

He seemed frozen in place, and it felt as though he were trapped in this moment for eternity.  _ He's asking for me.  _ He felt tears well up in his eyes, and slowly spill down his cheeks.  _ He’s asking for me. _ He curled up into a ball, trembling as his chest tightened.  _ He needs me. _ Gasps and whimpers quietly escaped through his clenched teeth.  _ I need to see him. _

_ “ _ You are honey,  aren't you?”  Teyla asked quietly.

In between sobs, Haruki slowly got out, “please...... I need....... to see him.”

Teyla began to rub his back, “alright, calm down and we will take you there.”

Teyla and Jennifer brought Haruki to an isolated medical room with guards standing in front of the door. Jennifer nodded to the guards to let them through, and Haruki saw  Stormbringer laying there, unmoving. “Leave me” he said without looking up. Haruki walked to his side and touched his arm, smiling softly, “Aki, it’s me.” At the sound of his voice,  Stormbringer sat up in a hurry and Haruki wrapped his arms around him and began to cry again.  Stormbringer hugged him back tightly and said, “you’re leaking again.”

Haruki chuckled and released him, “you haven’t fed, have you?”  Stormbringer looked at him in the eyes, and looked down after a moment, his way of responding without speaking. Seeing the hollowness in his  cheeks , Haruki pulled his shirt over his head, baring his chest.  Stormbringer looked at his chest, and then up at his face, “are you certain?” Haruki nodded and placed  Stormbringer’s feeding hand on his chest. The wraith leaned in close, rested his head on Haruki’s shoulder and wrapped his free arm around his back, and began to feed.  Teyla , recognizing the intimacy of what was happening, turned to Jennifer, “I think we should give them some time to themselves.” and left, making sure the door closed behind them.

After a few minutes,  Stormbringer stopped feeding, and returned enough back to Haruki in order to heal the scars his hand left behind. Haruki immediately slumped in his arms, so  Stormbringer gently laid him next to him, and cuddled up next to him, letting his head rest on his arm. He gently stroked his back while staring at his sleeping face, and dozed off with him, feeling happy and safe for the first time in ages.


	25. Chapter 25

After a couple more days both Haruki and  Stormbringer were fully recovered. Haruki’s bed was moved into  Stormbringer’s room for the remainder of their time in the infirmary. While Haruki was busy drawing with  Stormbringer by his side silently watching, Queen Alabaster showed up at the door of their room. “May I enter?” she said once she got their attention. Haruki looked at  Stormbringer for a moment then nodded at her. This was the first wraith queen Haruki had ever seen before, but he couldn’t help thinking that she was quite beautiful. She had long red hair, half up in a simple hairstyle with a lovely pin holding it together, and a white silk dress that sat low on her shoulders and went down to her feet.

She pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed they were on,  looked at them with curiosity and said “I would like to extend an offer for the both of you to join my hive.” Haruki looked at Stormbringer, confused, and back at Queen Alabaster, “both of us?” She nodded and responded, “the two of you seemed to have grown quite close, and as I understand it this one will only feed on you. You do not need to give me an answer now, my hive will remain in orbit for a week, give me a response by then.” and left.

Happy as he was, Haruki suddenly felt anxious and looked down at his sketch pad. “Is something wrong?”  Stormbringer asked when he noticed his Honey didn’t appear happy. “Well, it’s just... I'll die eventually, and you’ll keep living forever...” Haruki trailed off as the words caught in his throat.  Stormbringer reached around and pulled his face up to force him to look him in the eyes, “Honey, you will die eventually, but there are ways to extend a human’s life as long as possible, using the Gift of Life.” Haruki looked at him with eyes beginning to water again, “Aki, do you mean...?”  Stormbringer nodded in response, and Haruki wrapped his arms around him.

A week later, Haruki was packing the last of his things into a puddle jumper. Once he finished, he went searching for  Stormbringer , and found him standing one the balcony outside of the gate room. He was standing there with that figurine in his hand again, staring out at the water. Haruki slowly walked up to stand beside him, resting his hands on the railing. “I have held on to this for so long, looking at it whenever I felt like I was forgetting what happened.”  Stormbringer looked down at his figurine when he said that, then continued, “but for the first time I feel like I do not need to anymore, like it does not matter anymore. I never thought I would feel this much at peace.” He turned to look at Haruki, his features softening, “thank you,” and threw it into the ocean below.

They made their way back to the jumper where Sheppard was waiting in the cockpit. “All set?” Sheppard asked as Haruki and  Stormbringer settled in. “We’re ready, Colonel, let’s go.” It took almost no time at all for them to dock on Alabaster’s hive. Once there, the  Hivemaster Bonewhite and Master of the Darts Precision, were waiting to escort them to their room. Fortunately, Haruki didn’t have a whole lot of baggage, so they only needed one trip.  Stormbringer noticed one particular bag that was oddly shaped, it was skinny at the top and wide at the bottom and kept making odd twanging noises. When they finally got to their quarters, he asked Haruki about it. “Oh this? This is a bass guitar, an instrument for music.” Haruki takes it out, sits sideways on the bed, closes his eyes and begins to play a soft melody.  Stormbringer laid down at the bed, resting his head on his arm and angled himself to face him. The melody was soothing, and all of the muscles in  Stormbringer’s body relaxed to the sound. As Haruki was finishing the song, he opened his eyes and smiled softly and said “welcome home.”


End file.
